nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ReshTheHiddenOne/Resh - An LNA Sequel Story Part 2
Chapter 2 Resh gulped. Zax had drawn a full-on katana now. His expression was as dark as when he'd smashed that man. Resh sighed. "I followed the other to convince them you're crazy. I don't get why they would use a psychopath as -- GAH!!" Zax had drawn the gun again and shot Resh's arm off. Resh picked it up again. "Smart," he growled. "Shoot a thirteen-year-old's arm off. Great for the fangirls." He spat at Zax's feet. "You're pathetic, kid." Suddenly, Resh heard a low thrumming noise. "What the heck?" "Get down!" Zax yelled. He shoved Resh behind a rock just as a Maelstrom Dragon swooped low over their heads and smashed a Nexus Rocket. Peering out from behind the rock, Resh saw a minifig fall and hit the ground with a loud thud. "Blasted dragons," Zax muttered. He dashed out from the rock's cover, then paused. "Look out for the dragon," he ordered, Resh started to protest. "But --" "LOOK OUT FOR THE DRAGON!" Zax snapped. Resh rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. A few dragon-less seconds later, Zax returned, a minifig in his arms. "Who's that?" asked Resh, rubbing his (still sore) arm. "An old friend, if you want to call him that. His name's AtomicScientist, Atom for short," replied Zax. "Hey Zax, pal, buddy, chum, won't you please at least consider the merge?" Atom pleaded as he was set, more like tossed, to the ground. "I've already stated my feelings on the merge, after putting my life into LNA I won't abandon it again. Especially for the likes of merging with that LG, LW, BoP Frankenstein Monster of the project," said Zax, in an outraged tone of voice. '"OK, OK!" Atom yelped. "Don't kill me!" Resh could see venom boiling in Zax's eyes. He was especially unnerved by the sword in Zax's hand. "Huh! You make me sick! I wouldn't kill you, one reason being I can't kill another First Builder. The second being your still my friend, no mater how annoying you are." said Zax, trying as best he could to comfort Atom and Resh. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." Gulped Atom, as he stood up and began fixing his suit. "Don't get to cozy, I have stay on the move. The Master's spies could be anywhere." said Zax, while observing the area around him. "So that's why you've been attacking like this?" asked Atom. "Yes, part of the reason. I have been dodging the Master's spies for a while now." said Zax, as he motioned Resh and Atom into a small cave. "So who's the kid?" asked Atom. "A spy." "Really!" responded Atom in a alarmed voice. "NO, not really! I thought he was at first, but after seeing his face when I pulled my katana I knew he couldn't be a spy." said Zax. "He's just... a kid."'' The Builder sighed. "We're stuck now." Resh scowled. "Do you know ANYTHING geographical about this place?! There's a town like five minutes away! How chavvy can you get?" Zax stared blankly at him. "What's a karking chav?" ''Resh growled angrily. "You," he snapped. And he stormed off. "Actually, it's more of a village then a town." said Atom, as he sat down beside Resh. "Yes I suppose it is. But I doubt the villagers would mind us calling it a town." said Zax, as he looked at the map. "It seems you know where your going. So where to?" said Resh, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Well right now we are here, in the Barred Mountains. And I need to make it back to, what's left, of the Guardian Outpost." Zax explained, then put the map away. "Sounds like a plan, lets get going." said Atom. But as he got up Zax knocked him back with his last, dull skerkin. "Perhaps I wasn't as clear as I thought. I said "I" and in me, myself, needs to get back to the Outpost. You two are unexpected obsticles. You have shelter, and a better chance of getting back the way you came. But I can't be followed, nor will you even be able to access the Outpost. It has been restricted to a select few, that is till the Master is defeated." said Zax, as he jumped down and disappeard into the woods below. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story